Software development uses a plurality of categorized libraries each including high versatile programs of a corresponding category, as an example of which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-226793.
Software development also uses, in order to reduce the size of an encoded program for running similar statements, the following approach that encodes these similar statements as a program code to avoid duplicated program codes; this program code includes a set of successive statements including jump statements.
Software is recently designed in modules for improvement of the efficiency of its development; each of these modules includes a set of program codes for implementing a set of functions to be required. This approach can be used for the development of software for electronic control units (ECUS) to be implemented in vehicles.
It appears that the standardization of modules of software with high development costs, such as software to be installed in vehicles, is being considered; these standardized modules can be used by the same manufacturer or the different manufactures in the same industry.